


A Safe Place (together)

by terrifiedatbest



Series: writing practice (joshler) [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Swimming, happiness, joshler - Freeform, just fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifiedatbest/pseuds/terrifiedatbest
Summary: Just high school Tyler and Josh kissing, swimming, and being happy.





	A Safe Place (together)

“Jo-osh, it’s so hot out here.” Tyler groaned, wiping large beads of sweat off his usually dry forehead.

“You’ve said that five times already.” Josh chuckled, grabbing the brunette by his wrist and moving a prickly green branch away, holding it back so Tyler could walk through the opening.

“Thanks.” Tyler nodded, gladly accepting the assistance. “... I just hate this heat, I feel like I’m in an oven or something.” He rambled on. 

“I know, Ty. Trust me I know. It'll be worth it.” Josh said, shaking his head in affectionate exasperation. 

“It had better be.” Tyler mumbled, allowing Josh to take the lead again and show him the way through the huge forest. 

“Almost there.” Josh called behind him a few minutes later. Tyler was lagging back, distracted by the birds in the tall trees and the colorful wildflowers dotted in the grass. 

“Wait for me!” Tyler shouted, picking a large daisy and running to catch up. When he did, he handed the flower to Josh. “I picked it for you.” He said, smiling proudly. Josh grinned like an idiot, taking the delicate white and yellow flower and tucking it behind his ear.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

“You're welcome.” Tyler replied, cheeks flushing a little at the nickname. Josh would never get used to this, to Tyler being  _ his _ . Who knew anything would come of his hopeless staring at school. From the moment Tyler had started attending Josh's highschool Josh knew he wouldn't be able to think of anyone or anything else. He’d spent countless hours thinking of what Tyler would feel like hugging him, kissing him, laying under him.

Not surprisingly, when Tyler started to stare back- when he started  _ talking  _ to him- Josh was taken aback. He’d been too scared to even ask to sit by him at lunch, so he definitely didn't ask for his number. Not until one day his sister encouraged him to do it and he decided to take the risk. It was the best decision he'd ever made, and the two boys had been joined at the hip since.

Thinking about who he was back then compared to who he was now, a year into their relationship, was crazy. Tyler was his rock. His fluffy haired, doe-eyed, rock. And he loved that boy with every inch of his being.

“It's behind these bushes…” Josh spoke when they’d arrived at their destination, walking through them first so he could see Tyler's initial reaction.

He smiled proudly when he saw Tyler's jaw drop at the sight. 

“Finally I can cool off.” He giggled.

Ahead of them was a shockingly clear pool of water, a small bubbling waterfall dropping from a cliff of rocks.

The water was so blue it could be mistaken for the sky. The soothing sounds of running water seemed to flow right into his head, circling his brain and giving him some relief from his worry. The swaying grass added another dimension to the scene. It was beautiful, it was Josh's safe place. 

Tyler excitedly peeled off his shirt, throwing it at Josh and laughing when it got caught on his head. 

Josh giggled, taking his own shirt off and setting both pieces of clothing on a large, dry rock by the water. When he looked back to Tyler he'd stripped down to his boxers and was wading in the water. Josh couldn't tear his eyes away from him. 

Tyler glanced over to Josh, catching him staring. Josh blushed, clearing his throat and taking his own jeans off so he could join Tyler in the water.

“You’re cute.” Tyler smiled after Josh had waded out to where Tyler was in the water. They were both waist deep in the water. Tyler quickly placed a kiss on Josh’s nose, making a face when Josh flinched.

“Ow, careful dude, I just pierced it last week.” 

“Sorry, forgot.” Tyler winced. 

“It's okay.” Josh mumbled, pecking Tyler on the cheek gently to prove his point. “C’mere.” They slowly walked into deeper waters until only their heads were above the water. 

Tyler splashed Josh. 

“You sure you want to do that?” Josh mused, wiping his eyes clear. 

Tyler only splashed him again.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it.” 

Tyler winked at Josh and swam away as fast as he could when Josh started to chase him. Tyler made it to the space behind the waterfall before Josh caught up and grabbed his boyfriend from behind, giggling at the little squeal Tyler let out. The water was only up to their knees back there, the rocky ground not having been eroded away quite as much as it was in the rest of the pool. 

“Caught you.” 

“Good job.” Tyler said breathily, pressing himself back against Josh.

Josh leaned down to kiss his neck, soft at first, slowly building up until he was sucking bruises into his tan skin. He kissed Tyler's jaw carefully. “I love you.” He whispered into his ear. 

“I love you too.” Tyler sighed.

Josh kissed Tyler, biting his lip while doing so. Tyler groaned into his mouth. Josh brought his bottom lip between his own and sucked on it gently for a moment before turning Tyler to face him and gripping his hips. He leaned forward to continue kissing him, bodies never breaking contact. 

“How’d you find this place?” Tyler asked a couple minutes later, head resting on Josh's bare shoulder. 

“I found it a couple years back.” Josh said, tangling his fingers in Tyler's brown hair and looking down fondly at him. “I was freaking out, I was scared. I didn't want to deal with that. I was just running through the woods looking for something and I stumbled upon this.”

Tyler laughed. 

“What?”

“I get that.”

Josh nodded. “Right.” He kissed Tyler's forehead.

“Josh?”

“Yes?”

“I'm so glad I have you.”

“I'm glad I have you, too.”

That night Josh snuck Tyler into his house. They laughed and talked and played mario kart (Tyler won). They kissed until they were out of breath and they fell asleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated The Beauty In Catharsis in a month. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of July, I just want to make the ending good.  
> Thanks for reading, I know it's nothing special but I thought it was good enough to post. I wrote this 2 weeks ago and forgot about it.  
> Also wtf is tøp doing rn


End file.
